The invention relates to the connection of a cast-in-place reinforced concrete slab or prestressed concrete slab to a prefabricated central, edge or corner column of reinforced concrete, steel or composite steel that passes through the slab, with the aid of horizontally disposed dowel ledge reinforcements which penetrate the interface between the column and the slab. Construction methods have proven to be economical in building construction using industrial prefabrication, wherein the cast-in-place concrete cover slabs are used in connection with prefabricated supports of reinforced concrete, steel or steel compound, that pass through several stories. Connecting cast-in-place concrete cover slabs to multistoried prefabricated supports is difficult from a construction, economic and design point of view, because the slabs are no longer directly supported on the column and their load cannot be transferred as a stamp-like pressure. It is known from DE-OS No. 27 27 159 to connect a cast-in-place concrete slab monolithically to a column of reinforced concrete passing through the slab with the aid of a horizontally disposed dowel ledge reinforcement which penetrates the interface between the support and the slab. However, if prefabricated continuous supports are used with this construction method, the support concrete in the reinforced concrete column has to be left out locally in those areas which are at the elevation of the cast-in-place concrete slab. In these recesses, only the column reinforcement passes through in the longitudinal direction of the column. In this manner, the cast-in-place concrete slab with the inlaid dowel ledge reinforcement can be reestablished monolithically by the support. The assembly of these supports proves itself to be difficult, however, because the left-out areas can be strongly deformed. It is, therefore, necessary to provide a column for every single massive support segment which is separated by the recesses, until after concreting of the slabs has occurred.
It is further known ("Bauingenieur", Volume 57, Issue 1, Pages 11-17) to provide ready partial columns of steel or steel compound with welded collars of sectional steel on which the slab is supported as a "corner-hole-supported slab". For safety against punching, a dowel ledge reinforcement according to DE-OS No. 27 27 159 can be disposed in the slab. However, the welded collars which are visible from below disturb the architectural design of the space as well as posing a fire hazard, and are especially costly to produce because of the required special care. Construction difficulties in the connection of cast-in-place concrete slabs to prefabricated columns are also created, in particular, if the slabs are prestressed. The tendons must substantially pass over the support in order for the radial forces to be transferred directly to the column due to rounding-off of the passage of the tendons. Multistoried prefabricated columns are recessed in the penetration zone with the prestressed slab which causes the above-mentioned difficulties of assembly.
Underlying the invention is the object of connecting cast-in-place concrete slabs to columns passing through several stories with high load capacity and without connecting elements outside of the penetration zone of cast-in-place concrete slab and prefabricated column.